X-Men: Chronicles (Draco9904) - Season 2
X-Men: Chronicles is a Netflix series based on the X-Men characters created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby of Marvel Comics. This series will stand on its own. It follows the X-Men, a group of mutants dealing with mutant-related conflicts, since mutants have been seen as dangerous by humans. The series sticks close to the comics, while also introducing new elements. The series consists of five seasons, each consisting of 13 episodes. This is Season 2 of the series, loosely based on the Dark Phoenix Saga storyline from the comics. Cast Main Cast * Jensen Ackles as Cyclops / Scott Summers: a mutant who can shoot powerful energy blasts from his eyes, the leader of the X-Men * David Hayter as Wolverine / Logan: a mutant with regenerative healing abilities and adamantium claws * Summer Glau as Firefly / "Claire": a mutant who can control light energy and control visibility, a new original character created for the series * Rosario Dawson as Storm / Ororo Munroe: a mutant who can control the weather * Josh Keaton as Iceman / Bobby Drake: a mutant with ice creation powers * Ashley Johnson as Rogue / Anna Marie: a mutant who can temporarily absorb the powers of other mutants but can injure humans in a single touch from her skin * Katee Sackoff as Jean Grey: a telepathic and telekinetic mutant * Roger Craig Smith as Beast / Dr. Hank McCoy: a mutant whose body is in a beastly form * Steven Blum as Professor X / Charles Xavier: a telepathic mutant idealist, the founder of the X-Men and head of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters Supporting / Minor Cast X-Men * Colossus / Piotr Rasputin: a mutant who can turn his muscular body into a metallic form * Angel / Archangel / Warren Worthington III: a mutant with giant bird wings, the son of the current U.S president * Shadowcat / Kitty Pryde: a mutant who can phase through any object, and later has time-travel abilities * Nightcrawler / Kurt Wagner: a blue-skinned devil-looking mutant who can teleport * Forge / Frank McCoy: a human who works for the X-Men as the technician, the biological son of Beast * Jubilee / Jubilation Lee: '''a mutant who can create colorful energy blasts Villains * '''Sebastian Shaw: '''a mutant who can absorb energy and transform it into raw strength, also the leader of the sinister Hellfire Club * '''Emma Frost: '''a telepathic mutant who can turn her body into a diamond form, the second-in-command of the Hellfire Club * '''Magneto / Erik Lensherr: an extremist mutant who can control metal, the leader of the Brotherhood of Mutants * Scarlet Witch / Wanda Maximoff: '''a mutant with mysterious reality-altering "hex powers", one of Erik's three biological children and the first of the Maximoff twins * '''Quicksilver / Pietro Maximoff: '''a mutant with superhuman speed, one of Erik's three biological children and the second of the Maximoff twins * '''Polaris / Lorna Dane: '''a mutant who, as the third of Erik's three biological children (not related to the Maximoff twins), is able to control metal just like her father * '''Mystique / Raven Darkholme: '''a mutant who can shape-shift and change her appearance to look like other humans or mutants * '''Sabretooth / Victor Creed: '''a mutant with sabretooth claws and regenerative healing abilities, Wolverine's biological brother * '''Pyro / John Allerdyce: '''a mutant who can manipulate fire * '''Azazel: '''a mutant with a devil-like appearance and powers, a member of the Hellfire Club Other Mutants * '''Havoc / Alex Summers: a mutant who can create powerful energy blasts, the brother of Cyclops * Northstar / Jean-Paul Beaubier: a mutant with superhuman speed and durability, flight abilities and light energy projection powers, the first of the Beaubier twins * Aurora / Jeanne-Marie Beaubier: a mutant with superhuman speed and durability, flight abilities and light energy projection powers, the second of the Beaubier twins Humans * Moira MacTaggert: '''a scientist / CIA agent who studies mutation and gives the X-Men their missions, the wife of Professor X * '''Senator Robert Kelly: '''a U.S senator who despises mutants * '''President Warren Worthington II: '''the current U.S president, Angel's father Superheroes * '''Black Panther / T'Challa: the masked heroic king of the African nation Wakanda * '''Doctor Strange / Stephen Strange: '''a sorcerer who specializes in magic, mysticism and the supernatural Episodes Category:X-Men Category:TV Series Category:Television Category:Series Category:Animated